ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Containment Unit
"Safe, Simple, Effecent, and yet Extremlly Dangerous!" If you were describing this machine this is what I would say. 16:27, 17 September 2008 (UTC) In Ghostbusters 2? From what I remember, the containment didn't make an actual appearance in the second film. The closest thing to an appearance it makes is that it is obvious Peter Venkman was jokingly refering to the storage grid when he blasted Nunzio Scoleri's ghost and told him he was going to take him home to his "private zoo". SonofSamhain 06:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, it was never seen and barely mentioned in Ghostbusters 2. It's pretty much why a certain group of fans were overjoyed to see it in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Mrmichaelt 07:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Guessing is what I see in that. This guessing isn't good if the third movie comes out and contradicts the GB:TVG. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I was under the impression that Dan Aykroyd considered the Realistic Version canon to the movies but preferred the Stylized Version in terms of favorite overall. The third movie has the potential to contradict everything and nothing. Mrmichaelt 22:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Similar to other Ghostbuster items, Dan Aykroyd always comes out supporting a part of the franchise, while Harold Ramis has already said some something to the factor in a interview that its a fun game, nothing more. Harold to me is the man you should ask about it. Anyways, the only thing I can say positively is it may not even get brought up in the movie. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 23:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Tech Specs Issue This is removed from the Technical Specs section until reference can be found. "The system does not appear to be nuclear until the Mark II Containment Unit was devised in 1988. In 1983, Dr. Stantz and Dr. Spengler made the system electrically charged. That being said, central to the concept of ghost containment, the system operates on the subatomic level, and uses the negative polarity of ghost's atoms, and the positive polarity of the system's electronically charged laser grid to hold the ions surrounding the nucleus "in-field" which is what makes containment possible. In the late 1980's, as Ghostbusting proved itself as a necessary defense science, the Ghostbusters were allowed a little more leeway, regulation-wise, and thus the Mark II was drawn up under a more nuclear-oriented devised schematic, as opposed to the low to medium capacity, and potentially explosive 1983 Mark I model." My question is when are these details mentioned in the movie or novels? I'm guessing the Mark II is either from the Real Ghostbusters or made up? Mrmichaelt 04:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well, first of all, most of this sections edits happened here by a . Offhand it looks like vandalism/fanboyism. That being said, I'll check the 2 novels and see if any of this jives. Seems like speculation to me. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Didn't find it in either of the books, and one may only guess. It feels like 1988 may have been gb II much like 1983 is GBI to some. Never was it confirmed that like the packs that the Containment Unit was "nuclear-oriented devised schematic". Sounds like a guess for gbII. In short I say its Speculation. Do not add back to article. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:35, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Understood. Thanks for checking the books so quick. Mrmichaelt 05:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC)